1. Field
The present invention relates to display systems. More particularly embodiments of the present invention relate to flexible display systems having semiconductor microchips and LEDs on a flexible display substrate.
2. Background Information
Display panels are critical components in modern mobile electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablets, and laptop/notebook computers. Through recent development, flexible display panels are becoming a viable replacement for conventional rigid display panels. Flexible display panels are display panels that are not formed with a rigid substrate so that they can be curved and bent. Currently, organic light emitting diode (OLED) technology is widely adopted for forming flexible display panels. Typical OLED display panels are constructed from a glass substrate, on top of which are a circuit containing thin-film transistors and a capacitor, then the light emitting OLED devices and, finally, a transparent, protective layer on top. The thin-film transistor circuit is formed within the OLED display substrate and is subjected to constricting forces during curving and bending of the display. Furthermore, OLEDs need to be hermetically sealed because they are hypersensitive to oxygen and water.